


Pain

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Cataclysm, Death, Disintegration, Gen, Griefe, Horro, I did it again lol, Oops, Pain, Shock, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: The plan goes awry





	Pain

She knew he would always remember...

That was probably what she regretted most, that the most memorable moment he had of her

was that he killed her.

It had seemed so simple, just another Akuma, another pawn used by Hawkmoth to try and steal the Miraculous. It should have been easy, had been easy. The victim was their science teacher. A woman with a deep respect for learning and a passion for research. Akumatized that passion had become a horrifying obsession of terrible experiments.

So they had done what they had always done. They had fought her, made a plan, defeated her… so they thought.

It had been such a simple action. Chat just had to use his cataclysm to destroy the strap of the portfolio so that she could grab and destroy it, releasing the akuma and freeing the victim.

So simple…

she must have moved to early or been to close. The researcher had grabbed her arm pulled her in the way. The touch had knocked the breath out of her.

Her brows knitted, it was amazingly painful. As quick bony fingers tugged at her ears she felt denial rise in her throat. No… not now, don't let him know…

She felt her flesh give, a strange unpleasant sensation that hadn’t even been painful as much as off putting. That was more upsetting then the pain really.

“Isn’t it fascinating? The effect of your Cataclysm on a human body?” The twisted researcher asked with a giggle in her tone, and pure admiration for what she observed. With the earrings gone she felt the power of Ladybug leave her. Tiki, so deep a part of her flowing away. She could almost hear the kwamis helpless desperate cry.

“M-my….. M-marinette?” The voice of chat was disbelieving as he reached up to touch her only to recoil. Obviously he’d seen her ears crumble and hadn’t wanted to hurt her further… why was it moving so slowly?

“Oh god… oh god… M-Marinette j-just… wait it we can… if I…” but she knew his thoughts where useless. Things only went back to normal when she released the akuma, when She invoked the ultimate gift of Ladybug repairing all the damage.

“N…nn…” she was trying so hard to speak. She had to speak to tell him it was ok. It wasn’t his fault.

She screamed instead.

The arm being held had turned black and crumbled under the researcher grasp sending, impossibly worse pain through the young hero.

Despite herself tears tracked fast down her face brought on by the agony of what had happened… that would happen to the rest of her soon. She had to speak, to tell him… please….

“Nn… not…” she gasped in a pained breath “’s… not… your fault…” she finally managed smiling weakly. Curiously where he had touched her and the pain had spread from had gone numb… no that wasn’t right. It was just gone. Her legs felt tingly and oddly disconnected from the rest of her. It seemed that as the line of pain moved she seemed to lose what it passed over. A mercy? Maybe.

“No, no there… there has to be a way… something… please.” His voice was thick with tears rapid desperation to try and fix this awful situation. She wished something could at least be done for people watching, Alyas desperate screams echoed at the police line where she was being restrained.

Where her parents watching? Or would they learn later when she didn’t come home?

“Hawkmoth says he can fix it.” The researcher said with interest catching both her and Chats attention.

“With the power he’d gain from both your and Ladybugs Miraculous, he can help her the same way he wants to save the woman he loves.” She said frowning, disappointed by the idea.

“Couldn’t we let her disintegrate? It would be s-” a flash of green stopped her words even as Marinette cried out to stop him.

“You can’t…” she said weakly meeting Adrian's tear filled eyes… Adrian… the boy she loved was the cat who lived her…. what a wonderful, horrible world.

“I have to try… I have to for you, my lady….” he said eyes going wide as the black crept up her neck to her face.

“Do something take it! Take it! Just help her Please!” The researcher shoved Marinette towards him as she snatched the offered ring.

He acted on instinct.

Her last site was his face twisted with grief as he reached out to catch her.

She didn’t feel her body crumble.

She was dead before the destructive power even finished spreading.

Adrian sat holding the broken pieces of her body, like some destroyed statue.

But it wasn’t a statue…

it wasn’t broken stone, It was Marinette…

His Ladybug…

And he had killed her in such a horrifying way.


End file.
